


Bound

by Silverfox588



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox588/pseuds/Silverfox588
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship between Danny and Chin. Chin needs a mental break and enjoys being tied up and used by Danny. Danny adds Steve for a bit more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I, unfortunately, don't own the characters. I'm just using them for my and everyone else's amusement.
> 
> As said in the tags, this story contains BDSM, fisting, breath play, double penetration, verbal humiliation and is basically PWP. It is all consensual.

Chin leaned his head back against the headboard Danny's bed, fighting the urge to shift around just enough to get the dildo buried inside him to press against his prostate. This was the largest dildo he'd ever had in him and it felt wonderful. He groaned in frustration and tugged at his bonds. His arms were cuffed behind his back with several thick, black leather straps, his ankles were tied to his thighs with thinner black straps, leaving him completely open and vulnerable to his Master and a black leather sheath covered his cock; the leather straps that tightened it, tied around his balls to keeping him from coming. At the top of the sheath was a metal ring that had two thin metal strips attached to it; those strips held his slip wide open. Chin whined around the ring gag he was wearing when Danny walked into the room wearing nothing but a smile.

"You haven't moved. Such a good boy." Danny said crawling up the bed to Chin and rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb a few times. Chin arched up into his touch, letting out a groan as the dildo brushed his prostate and the metal strips heated up with the friction of Danny's thumb rubbing against them. Danny smirked at his reaction and fucked him with the dildo for a few minutes. Danny pressed the dildo back in and grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers. "You're such a slut. I bet you'd love two cocks in your tight hole. Stretching you wide open."

Chin nodded, his eyes wide open and drool dripping from around the gag. Danny slid two fingers in next to the dildo and began scissoring them. Chin let out a high pitched whine and bucked helplessly against the sensation. After a few minutes, Danny added two more fingers, stretching Chin's hole obscenely wide. Chin opened his eyes, not really sure when he'd closed them, when Danny pulled his fingers out. Danny got off the bed and went over to their toy chest. He pulled out a large, flesh toned dildo that Chin had never seen before and walked back over to the bed.

"You ready slut? Ready to be stretched wider than you've ever been?" Danny asked coating the dildo with a lot of lube. Chin nodded eagerly and threw his head backwards as Danny slowly slid the second dildo in alongside the first. Chin mewled and his body convulsed around the dildos; trying to adjust to how wide he was stretched. "You're so beautiful like this. Cock oozing pre-come, ass stretched wide open, and I bet you're just dying to have my cock shoved down your throat."

Chin panted and nodded. Danny pulled Chin down the bed by his bound ankles and laid him flat. Danny rotated him so his head was hanging off the bed and stood in front of him; rubbing the head of his cock across Chin's face. When Danny was sure he had marked Chin enough, he thrust into his mouth without hesitation. He thrust forward until his balls were against Chin's face and ran his hand over Chin's bulging throat. He stayed still, reveling in the feeling of Chin's throat convulsing around him. He pulled back after two minutes and allowed Chin a quick breath before doing it over and over again. Danny pulled out when the doorbell rang.

"Guess I'll have to answer that." Danny said when the doorbell rang again. Chin groaned as Danny slipped on a pair of sweat pants and left the room. He tried to hear who was at the door but when he shifted to try to hear better, the dildos rubbed against his prostate hard. He bucked hard against the bed, forcing the dildos even deeper. Chin was so focused on the sensations running through his body that he didn't hear that there were two sets of footsteps coming towards the bedroom instead of one. "See. I told you. I told you he's a beautiful slut."

Chin's eyes flew open. Standing in the doorway next to Danny was Steve. The look on Steve's face could only be described as predatory. Chin shivered with anticipation; this had been one of his fantasies for a long time and Danny was making it come true. Danny walked over to the bed, stripping out of his sweat pants and sliding his cock back into Chin's mouth. Chin moaned around him and Danny fucked his throat. 

Steve peeled off his clothes and kneeled on the bed between Chin's bound legs. He grabbed both dildos and pulled them out of Chin; leaving his hole gaping. Chin screamed around Danny's cock at the sudden empty feeling. Danny shuddered and came in Chin's mouth. Chin swallowed what he could and the rest dripped down his face.

"Damn." Danny said, his voice low and husky. He glanced over at Steve and grinned. "He's never done that before. I guess we'll have to play with him until I'm ready to go again."

Steve and Danny shifted Chin around until they could kneel on either side of him and they turned him onto his stomach. Danny un-cuffed Chin's ankles and dragged him up onto his knees. Steve settled himself against the headboard and stroked himself slowly. Danny slid his right hand through Chin's hair, massaging his scalp for a bit before grabbing a handful and forcing his mouth down over Steve's cock. Danny let go of his hair and Steve took over shoving Chin's mouth down over his cock. Danny covered his hand with lube and slowly slipped four of his fingers in Chin's hole. Chin groaned and thrust backwards, wanting more of Danny in him. 

"God! His mouth is so hot!" Steve groaned as Chin ran his tongue over the vein on the underside of his cock. Danny smirked and easily slid his thumb in alongside his fingers; adding more lube just to make sure he wouldn't hurt Chin. Chin moaned.

"His ass is even hotter. Look how wide open he is. He's taking my hand so easily." Danny said sliding his hand in and out of Chin's hole with ease. Steve thrust up hard when he glanced down the length of Chin's body and Chin gagged. Steve grinned and held Chin down on his cock; leaning as far forward as he could to pull Danny into a rough kiss. Danny and Chin both moaned. Danny pulled out of the kiss and used his free hand to stroke his cock. He slipped his hand out and climbed off the bed; going over to the toy chest and grabbing a silver bullet with a remote and a long, thin vibrator. He slid the bullet into the small pocket at the base of the cock sheath and set the remote and vibrator down on the bed. He stroked his hardening cock and Steve pulled out of Chin's mouth. "You ready to fuck this slut's loose ass? Make him beg to cum?"

Steve nodded and Chin whined in anticipation. Danny unstrapped the ring gag and Chin opened and closed his mouth a few times to relax his jaw. Danny grabbed Chin's hips and positioned him over Steve's cock; he eased him down and Steve slid in with no problem. Danny draped himself over Chin's back and slid in beside Steve with room to spare. Chin's back arched and he let out a silent scream at being filled again. They began to thrust alternately and Chin squeezed around them. Danny flicked the remote on and set it to it's highest setting.

"Fuck! Oh god Danny! Steve!" Chin cried writhing between the two of them. Danny pulled Chin backwards until Chin's back was against his chest and Steve squeezed Chin's sheath cover cock hard; pressing the bullet against the base of his cock. "Please….please Danny! Need….please!"

"What do you need babe? Need us to fuck you harder?" Danny asked biting down on Chin's shoulder, making sure to leave an impression of his teeth. He reached down and picked up the vibrator, turning it onto its lowest setting and pressing it against Chin's balls. He accidentally brushed the vibrator against Steve's cock and Steve thrust upwards hard at the same time Danny did. Chin let out a cry of pleasure and they did it again. Danny rubbed the vibrator through the excess of lube that was dripping from Chin's hole and slid it in alongside their cocks. The vibrations along with the sensation of Danny's cock against his, inside of Chin was enough to set Steve off. He came hard. Steve pulled out of Chin and watched as Danny thrust into a few more times before coming himself. Danny slid out of Chin and the vibrator fell to the bed. 

"Please…..oh god….please Danny!" Chin begged leaning back against Danny, his whole body shaking. Danny wrapped one arm around his chest to hold him up and his free hand pulled the knot of leather straps that held the sheath together apart. He tugged the sheath off and stroked Chin's bright red, aching cock. Chin whined and thrust his hips forward. "Please….."

"Cum for me babe." Danny ordered before biting the side of Chin's neck hard. Chin came hard; splattering his and Steve's stomach and chest. Danny stroked him through his orgasm and continued to stroke him until he was too sensitive. Chin sagged forward, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He was so sated and exhausted that he didn't realize that Danny had been talking to him for a few minutes. "You did so good. Such a beautiful boy."

Danny eased Chin down onto the bed and stroked his back, muttering endearments to him quietly while Steve went to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom and handed Danny a clean cloth before getting dressed, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Chin's forehead and leaving silently. Danny ran the cloth over Chin's back and ass to gather as much of the sweat and cum as he could before turning him over and doing the same for his chest, stomach and cock. 

"I'll be right back babe." Danny said kissing Chin's lips sweetly. He went into the bathroom and started running hot water for a bath. Chin's eyes were barely open when he came back into the bedroom. "Time to clean up sweetheart."

Chin hummed and held out his had to Danny; he was still too boneless to sit up, let alone stand up. Danny grinned and helped him into the bathroom and then into the bath. He let Chin soak for a few minutes alone, going to clean up the mess that they'd made before sliding into the bath behind him. Chin rested his head on Danny's shoulder and sighed as Danny ran a washcloth over body.

"That was….it was amazing Danny." Chin said quietly. He kissed his way up Danny's neck, over his jaw and to his lips. It was a long slow kiss but full of passion. Chin pulled back and looked into Danny's eyes. "I really needed that. I can't believe you convinced Steve to join us."

"I know you needed it." Danny said wrapping his arms around Chin and pulling him close. "You made two HPD officers cry at the scene today and I think you freaked the rest of them out. Usually it's Steve that blows up like that. And as for Steve, it wasn't hard to convince him. He's been wanting you longer than I have and he may or may not have told me that last time he was drunk that he wanted to have us both in his bed."

"I should go down to HPD tomorrow. Say I'm sorry and make sure that they aren't going to file a complaint." Chin said yawning. Danny shook his head and held him closer.

"It can wait until Monday. I'm not letting you out of my arms at all tomorrow." Danny said with a smirk. He nipped Chin's earlobe gently. "Or out of my bed."

Chin groaned but pressed himself back against Danny teasingly. "I can't wait."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Reviews are most definitely welcome.


End file.
